Question: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{3a - 5}{3a - 4} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3a - 4$ $ 3a - 5 = \dfrac{3a - 4}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(3a - 5) = 3a - 4 $ $18a - 30 = 3a - 4$ $15a - 30 = -4$ $15a = 26$ $a = \dfrac{26}{15}$